


Кинк-фест драббл

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Да пошли они, — ухмыляется Нил, ослабляя галстук, не торопясь подходит к Питеру и усаживается ему на колени, сжимая ногами бёдра. — Ты же знаешь, мне всё равно, что они думают.</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика с <a href="http://collarkink.livejournal.com/516.html?thread=89092">кинк-феста</a>, автор анонимен.</p><p>As this story was posted anonymously at White Collar kink!meme, I haven't been able to contact the author to ask for permission to translate it. The author may contact me at any time (see profile information) and I'll add his/her name to the story or take it down, whatever his or her wishes would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кинк-фест драббл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kink!meme fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19389) by Anonymous. 



> Переведено в рамках ФБ-2012 для команды White Collar.

— Питер. Питер.

— _Что_ , Нил?

— Мне скучно.

— Очень жаль это слышать, — отвечает Питер, не отрывая взгляда от двух идентичных полотен, разложенных на обеденном столе. — Не отвлекайся.

Они уже четыре часа разглядывают эти картины, пытаясь найти подпись, или пятно, или хоть что-нибудь, что подскажет им, какая из них подделка, и Нил не упускает случая об этом напомнить.

— Знаю, — обессилено выдыхает Питер, закрывая лицо ладонями. — Это дело сводит меня с ума. И ты сам знаешь, как все относятся к тому, что ты участвуешь в расследовании подделок. Я просто хочу довести его до конца как можно скорее.

— Да пошли они, — ухмыляется Нил, ослабляя галстук, не торопясь подходит к Питеру и усаживается ему на колени, сжимая ногами бёдра. — Ты же знаешь, мне всё равно, что они думают.

— Но мне-то нет, — откликается Питер, стягивая с Нила галстук и отбрасывая его на пол, куда-то Нилу за спину. — Я хочу, чтобы все в ФБР знали о твоём блестящем уме.

—Ты такой милый, — мурлычет Нил и наклоняется, чтобы обвести контуры ушной раковины Питера языком. — Тебе просто нравится хвастаться мной перед всеми.

— Ну ладно, хватит, — протестует Питер, но это только слова, а вот его рука, зарывающаяся Нилу в волосы, намекает совсем на другое. — Нил, нам нужно работать. Мы должны сосредоточиться.

— А знаешь, что в этом помогает, по слухам?

— Что? — Питер задаёт вопрос, а его руки тем временем исследуют грудь Нила. Пальцы задевают напряжённый, твёрдый как галька сосок, и у Нила вырывается резкий вздох.

— Оргазмы, — Нил наклоняется ещё ближе и говорит шёпотом, облизывает губы и трётся о Питера. — Помогает стимулировать приток крови.

— Куда именно? — хмыкает Питер, но Нил обрывает его смешок, приникнув губами к его губам, целуя с жарким напором, открытым ртом.

Питер чувствует прижатый к бедру член Нила, каменно-твёрдый, как у него самого. В паху пульсирует, ноет, и Питеру отчаянно хочется засадить Нилу по самые яйца, а потом откинуться на спинку и смотреть, как Нил двигается на его члене, толкаясь себе в кулак, пока не кончит.

— Питер, — жалобно ноет Нил, утыкаясь лицом туда, где плечо Питера переходит в шею, и легонько прикусывая кожу. — Мне скучно. Развлеки меня.

— Хватит капризничать, — почти ворчит Питер, но тут скрипят половицы, и, обернувшись, оба видят входящую в кухню Элизабет.

— Эл, — встрепенувшись, окликает её Нил; глаза у него вспыхивают, как бывает всегда, когда он что-то придумал. — Скажи Питеру, что от работы без отдыха у Нила портится характер.

— Питер, — Элизабет зевает, наливая в стакан воды. — Я же говорила тебе, если мы заведём щенка, тебе придётся его кормить, выгуливать и играть с ним.

Нил ухмыляется и подпрыгивает у Питера на коленях. Нелепость. Питеру стоит попросту надеть на него ошейник и взять на поводок. Отлично, теперь у него встал ещё сильнее, твёрдый член болезненно натягивает брюки.

— О господи, — вздыхает Питер, откидывая голову назад, чтобы поцеловать Элизабет на ночь. — Спокойно ночи, милая.

— Спокойной ночи, — она улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами щеки Нила. — Нил, веди себя хорошо.

Нил ловит её рот, мгновение посасывая нижнюю губу, а потом Элизабет отстраняется, и Нил ей подмигивает.

— Спокойной ночи, Эл. Мы придём, как только закончим с картиной. Верно, Питер?

Элизабет со смехом уходит наверх. Она слышит, как глубокий голос Питера эхом отдаётся от стен; Питер приказывает Нилу раздеться. До картин они даже не доберутся.


End file.
